


Dreamer

by thawrecka



Category: Angel: the Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-23
Updated: 2003-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-20 04:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thawrecka/pseuds/thawrecka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boy who once was Connor, living.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreamer

**Author's Note:**

> spoilers for Home.

He goes to see movies with his friends. He likes action movies and has been known to have long discussions about the realism of fight scenes. He sometimes likes dramas. He's not into fantasy.  
  
He only goes to see romantic comedies when he's with his girlfriend and then they make out for half the film.  
  
 _(He dreams of a dark haired woman with beguiling eyes offering comfort with her shifting body. He dreams of fighting until his skin breaks and his bones ache.)_  
  
He grumbles whenever his mother calls and reminds him to study, but does it anyway. He doesn't want to admit that he likes study.  
  
He eats spaghetti, curry and buritos. He has pies, fruit salad and innumerable cans of coke.  
  
 _(He dreams of having a beautiful blonde mother with a lisp but without corporeal form. He dreams of a hungry girl who wrote about physics and liked to carry weapons.)_  
  
He pays attention in class. He sends letters to his family.  
  
And if he sometimes dreams of a strict old man obsessed with vampires or a dark, angry man that jumps down from great heights, well, it doesn't matter. He never remembers when he wakes up. 


End file.
